UGIS Judgment
The U.S.S. Judgment is an Extant-class advanced Heavy cruiser that was from a different reality known as Reality Alpha Bravo 3 according to the Starfleet. Characteristics & Design Although it doesn't match Starfleet specifications in fact it exceeds the specifications of Starfleet being at least 3 decades ahead of time. The ship was known in its reality to be the first ship that could kill the borg, as well as fight in the "Temporal Wars". What sets this vessel apart is the fact it doesn't have Pylons or Nacelles instead its warp engines and core are on the inside as usual but doesn't rely on the Nacelle design. Its armoring is also what sets it far apart its made of Derexium which is when you take a peice of metal that is 19 meters thick composed of Titanium, Duranium, Steel, Carbide, and Uranium and compress it till it becomes only 3.5 meters thick and is so dense that Photon Torpedoes literally bounce off of it, Starfleet of the current time cannot do this operation and believes it cannot create Derexium for another 20 years. Plasma weaponry alongside with Repeating Phaser cannons, this ship weapon systems literally melt the enemy's hull to the point it cannot sustain itself. History In Reality Alpha Bravo 3, the USS Judgment was the creation of a military genius and its sole purpose was to besiege Borg Unicomplex 0012 in the Ceti Quadrant 40,000 lightyears from the Delta Quadrant. This ship was the first and last of its kind as it was soo expensive it literally almost put the corporation and shipyards into debt. When Captain Erex Solari Malren was assigned to the vessel they went into Warp and a blackhole singularity opened up and sucked in the Judgment into the singularity and dropped it off in the Sol System of Starfleet. When he asked Starfleet where they were an Miranda-class and Saber-class vessel alongside a Defiant opened fire upon the ship and after 7 minutes they still were not able to take down the shields and with a single blast from the main cannon the Miranda-class vessel the NCC-13392 A U.S.S Aegis was destroyed in the ensuing battle. When a Galaxy-class came into help the Starfleet group they soon were literally destroyed. 5 hours later 20 Starfleet vessels were destroyed and none of them asked the single question where were they? Erex Solari Malren was invited aboard the Earth Space Dock and when they tried to beam him aboard while Docked, 120 Taiidan Marines affiliated with the UGI Marine Corps took control of the Engineering deck of the ESD and refused to release it. Interesting Facts *Although only at 1440 meters long the USS Judgment weighed as much as a ship that was 9 times it size due to the amount of Derexium on the ship. *The USS Judgment cannot ever enter the atmosphere of a planet as its extreme weight would collapse the super structure. *It has enough firepower on the ship to give the UGI Dreadnoughts a run for thier money. *The USS Judgment can disable communications of a ship from a distance of 40 kilometers, but it can also change what was being said. *For its extreme size and weight this ship is known for its manueverability and speed as it is still as fast as normal heavy cruisers. *This is the only true Extant in existance due to the cost the project was canceled. Category:UGI Ships